List of minor video game-exclusive enemies in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
This is a list of minor enemies from the Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo video games developed by Hudson Soft. Background The minor enemies seen in the Hudson Soft Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo video games range from variants of Hair Hunt troopers seen throughout the series to weird and random characters, created and submitted by fans of the series. Unlike most other video game adaptations of popular manga or anime (or most other video games in general), fans of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo were given a substantial role in the creation process. Readers would get the chance to submit original characters to V-Jump and Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine, while Yoshio Sawai and his coworkers would sort through and select some of them to be used as minor enemies in the games. This trend was continued until Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale, two fighting games with original plots featuring characters from the manga and anime series. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Secret Technique 87.5 Explosive Fist of the Nosehair Dangerous Cat Yarou (あぶないねこやろう, Abunai Neko Yarou): It has plenty of guns, beams come out of its eyes, its ears are drills. It's certainly dangerous. Created by Satoshi Daitokita from Tokyo (東京都, 大豆生田智史). *'Attacks:' **Nyu nyu! (ニュー ニュー！) **Nyu?! (ニュ？！) **Nyu nyu nyu! (ニュニュニュー！) **Nyun nyun nyun ♫! (ニュン ニュン ニュン♫！) Konpeidesu (こんぺいです): Its personality is sweet, but it gets furious when it’s called mold. It looks cute, but it's really 18 years old. Created by Mariko Saito from the Kyoto Prefecture (京都府, 斎藤真理子). *'Attacks:' **ミズ だいっきらい�� **ミズはイヤー�� **ミズきらーい�� **カビってゆーな�� **カビちゃなーい�� Octopus Caterpillar G2 (タコキャタピラG2, Takokyatapira G2): An octopus tank with cute, round eyes. Sometimes defects and it can only run 30cm in 5 minutes. Created by Tomoya Takahashi from the Fukushima Prefecture (福島県, 高橋友也). *'Attacks': **Dapira G!! (ダピラ・ジー！！) **Dapira G4!! (ダピラ・ジーフォー！！) **Dapira Final!! (ダピラ・ファイナル！！) Staggering Pig (ちどりブタ, Chidori Buta): Its leg muscles are weak so it often staggers. At a glance, it looks like it's about to die soon, but its fixation with living is amazing. Created by Takahide Ando from the Gifu Prefecture (岐阜県, 安藤孝英). *'Attacks': **I am... strong (ボク... つよいもん) **I am… weak (ボク... よわくないもん) **Nose stamp!! (鼻スタンプっ！！) **Oink! Oink! (ブヒュ！ ブヒュ！) **I am amazing!! (ボクはすごいんだ！！) Chokkin (チョッキン): Space travel is its dream. To make that possible, it saves up other people's money on its own accord. Its savings have deceased due to a recession. Created by Hiroki Kawanobe from the Ibaraki Prefecture (茨城県, 川野辺裕明). *'Attacks': **Save Money! Save Money! (貯金！貯金！, Chokin! Chokin!) **Do Not Save Money! (貯金しなちゃい!) **I won’t withdraw until I win! (引き出せません 勝つまでは！) **Aiming for a million beans! (目指せ 100万マメ！！) Uncle Missile (ミサイルおじさん, Misairu Ojisan): A hardworking person who often goes shopping at the supermarket. The neighbors are on on the verge of suing because of the noise. Created by Shingo Yamada from the Kyoto Prefecture (京都府, 山田晋吾). *'Attacks': **Going to the moon!!!! (月たまで行くでゃー！！！！) Yuppy (ゆっピー): Its body is its charm point. It has a knack of wearing a band-aid on its forehead. It's a chaneller. Created by Ken Miura from the Akita Prefecture (秋田県, 三浦健). *'Attacks': **Yuppy Bomber (ゆっピーボンバー) **Hey, I mean eyebrows!! (まゆげっていうなー！！) **Yuppy Arm (ゆっピーアーム) **(ひっさつ ゴミはゴミ箱へー！！) **Yuppy Lariat (ゆっピーラリアーット) Runrun (ルンルン, Runrun): It makes an adorable face, then attacks the enemies without mercy!! In addition, it gets out of control when angry. They speak with a Kansai dialect and are named after the Japanese onomatpoeia for humming. Created by Yui Ishiguro from Tokyo (東京都, 石黒唯). *'Attacks': **Hit♥ (ぶつのたー♥): **I became angry♥ (おこったのだー♥️) **It’s no bother♥ ️(ジャマなのだー♥️) **I’ll kill you�� (いてまうど ワレ��) **Hum hum humm♥️ ️(ルンルンル~ン♥️) Hero of Justice, Nervous Man (正義のヒーロー オロオロマン, Seigi no Hīrō Orooroman): A justice hero who has never helped out others. What he likes is not justice, but glasses. This is a pun on how megane (眼鏡), the Japanese word for glasses, can also mean justice. Created by Tatsuro Kurokawa from the Oita Prefecture (大分県, 黒川達郎). *'Attacks': **Nervous Kick! (オロオロキーック！) **Justice Kick! (セイギキーック！) **Nervous Nervous Kick! (オロオロオロオロキーック！) **Glasses, glasses… (メガネ メガネ...) **Glasses Punch！ (メガネパーンチ！) Sun Baron (太陽だんしゃく, Taiyō Danshaku): A wonderful gentleman with a dandy look. Have a cocktail in hand and ask for a refund. Created by Yu Takeuchi from the Mei Prefecture (三重県, 竹内悠). *'Attacks': **How are the peanuts? (ピーナッツはいかがかな?) **Summon mixed Peanuts! (めしまぜ ピーナッツ！！) **Do you dislike me? Peanuts (おきらいですかな? ピーナッツ) **Mame Shinken Ougi: Scalding Peanuts! (マメ真拳奥義 ゆでピーナッツですぞ！) Atlanta Olympic Mask X (アトランタ五輪仮面X, Atoranta Gorin Kamen X): Tarako (the red color of fish roe) lips and a wig. Has the nasty nature of kissing its opponent when its wig is removed. Created by Mutsumi Kobayashi from Tokyo (東京都, 小林睦). *'Attacks': **Use me! (おれを使え~！) **Kiss Storm (キッスのあらし): **Squeeky Kiss (チューチューキッス): **You’re Already in Love♥️ (オマエはもうメロメロ♥️): Jump's Assistant (じゃんプの助, Janpu no Suke): It seems that all the topics of Jump manga, such as go (a board game), tennis, soccer, flute, etc. are its hobbies. Created by Junta Akeda from Tokyo (東京都, 侭田淳). *'Attacks': **Juuump!! (ジャーーンプッ！！) **カヨービーッ！！ **デモゲツヨービッ！！ **V Jump!! (Vジャンープ！！) **King of Comic!! (キングオブコミーっく！！) George-kun (ジョージくん, Jōji-kun): A 10 year-old boy longing for Beauty, who holds a wine glass in his right hand. Created by Miyu Wakabayashi from the Kanagawa Prefecture (神奈川県, 若林美結). *'Attacks': **Skipping Hinoko! (ヒノコ飛ばし！) **George-kun Fire! (ジョージファイヤー！) **George-kun's Attack! (ジョージくんの攻撃！) **George-kun is watching carefully! (ジョージくんは見守っている！) **George-kun is sneering! (ジョージくんは笑っている！) Radish Detective (ダイコン刑事, Daikon Keiji ''): A detective, but an enemy! Always has a pipe and solves the case. Likes neatness and its body is pure white. Created by Masato Furuta from the Gifu Prefecture (岐阜県, 古田真人). *'Attacks': **This is a troubling affair… (これはなん事件だ... **A criminal is somewhere around here… (はんにんはこの中にいる...) **The criminal… is you!!! (はんいんは...おまえだー！！！) **A mystery is starting… (迷宮いりか...) **(ばっちゃんのナにかけて！！) Chobige (チョビゲ): It's always muttering complaints and shouting. However, its personality is seemingly docile. Created by Yusuke Takahashi from the Osaka Prefecture (大阪府, 高橋裕介). *'Attacks': **Mutter, mutter… What… Mutter, mutter... (ブツブツ...なんだよ...ブツブツ...) **Mutter, mutter… Sigh..�� (ブツブツ...はぁ..��) **Mutter, mutter… I'm hungry… (ブツブツ... はらへった...) **KEEEEeeee!!! (キエエエェェェェ！！！) Eggplant (ナスビ, ''Nasubi): Questionably friendly, it approaches at a speed of nearly 4000 km/h, but it’s an enemy. Created by MILTY☆ from Hokaido (北海道, MILTY☆). *'Attacks': **Eggplant�� (ナスっ��) **Egg-eggplant�� (ナナスっ��) **Eggplaaant�� (ナスビーっ��) **Eggplant eggplant�� (ナッスナッス��) **Egg-plant♥️ (ナス~ビ♥️) Garlic Man the 2nd (ニンニクマンII世, Nin'nikuman II):Muscle Makimaki’s Garlic Man the 2nd! When angered, the character “具” will emerge from his forehead. He is a parody of Kinnikuman. Created by Jun Yokoyama from the Chiba Prefecture (千葉県, 横山純). *'Attacks': **Hamehame Haa (ハメハメ ハァ~): **Garlic Buster!! (ニンニクバスター！！ , Nin'niku Basutā) Hepper Guardian (ヘッパーガーディアン, Heppāgādian): Height: 10cm, Weight: 5g. Its cute appearance is popular with women, but in truth, it’s a fine adult of 43 years old. Created by Yuuki Nishijima from the Hyogo Prefecture (兵庫県, 西嶋祐貴). *'Attacks': **Hepa? (ヘパ?) **Hepper! (ヘッパー！) **Hepapapapaa! (ヘパパパパッ！) **Hepperpapaa! (ヘッパーパパッ！) Mogurin (モグリン): Mogurin was sent in on a wooden postcard. It's always in a huff and getting angry. Created by Hideki Osawa from the Gunma Prefecture (群馬県, 大澤英樹). *'Attacks': **Flower Shinken Part 2!! (フラワー真拳 毛その２！！) **Flower Shinken Part 3!! (フラワー真拳 毛その３！！) **Flower Shinken: Super Whip Hair (フラワー真拳 ムチ毛スーパー, Furawā Shinken: Muchike Sūpā) **Flower Shinken: Ultra Whip Hair (フラワー真拳 ウルトラムチ毛) Mr. Yoshida (吉田さん, Yoshida-san): He’s rather old at 65 years of age, but he still has some ability left in him, such as shooting beams from his hands. Created by Matsushida Daisuke from the Tochigi Prefecture (栃木県, 松下大祐). *'Attacks': **Eagle-like Yoshida (ワシか吉田ぢゃ) **Yoshida Gun Fire!!!! (吉田砲発射！！！！) **Yoshida Beam!!!! (吉田ビーム！！！！) **Yoshida Beam Zero Style!!!! (吉田ビームゼロ式！！！！) **Ultimate Yoshida Style!!!! (究極吉田式！！！！) Relationship (男女関係, Danjo Kankei): A mysterious two-person group that frequently appears in Flower Demon King's Castle. As if the descendants of a ninja, they flee on foot just as quickly. They are eternal runners and are always on the move. *'Attack': **Ninja Arts: Cause Fire (忍法火事おこせ) Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Hajike Festival Mr. Nozawa (のざわさん, Nozawasan): 「あんたがわるいのよ」と頭突きをくらわす家庭教師だが、犬だしシッポふってるし！ 隠しステージ２に敵キャラとして登場 Noodle Tofu (麺民豆腐, Men-min Dōfu): 「いい夢見ろよ！！」が決めゼリフ。ほんとにいい夢見るぞ！ミカンまくらも快適だ。 隠しステージ４に敵キャラとして登場 Chicken Heart (チキン・ハート, Chikin Hāto): プレスリーのファンで、妻と別れて息子と２人暮らしの臆病者だって。残りの羽毛が微妙。 通常ステージ４に敵キャラとして登場 Toilet Couple (トイレットカップル, Toiretto Kappuru): 出会いはサービスエリア、ただしとやすえ、トイレマークだぜ♪... タッグ技も熱そう。 ステージ３、４の敵キャラとして通常・隠し両ステージに登場 Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle "Halekulani" (Final Form) (ハレクラニ (さいしゅうけいたい), Halekurani (Saishū Keitai)), also known as Contact (御縁, Goen)Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? True Fist Match Guidebook: 必殺技は「5円玉リボルバー」。ぜんぜん痛くないらしい。 Hidden Demon 5-38 (隠殺鬼怪5-38, Insatsu Kikai 5-38): 武器は「印刷熱コピー用紙シュート」。ゲームではカラー版も登場。 *'Attacks': **Color Copy (カラーコピー, Karā Kopī): Underdog (負け犬, Makeinu) 「自分、低血圧なんで...」。戦う前から負けてるぞ！ *'Attacks': **Tingle (ゾクゾクする, Zokuzokusuru): Punk GO Bow (ちんぴらGOボー, Chinpira GO Bō) 体がごぼうで、武器はごぼうブレード。「ごぼう食えやコラッ！！」 *'Attacks': **奥義 ごぼうブレード Dog With Strange Physique (変な体格の犬, Hen na Taikaku no Inu) 笑ったり疲れたりする。必殺技はバウバウバウバー！！（横腹ハンマー？） Chicken Man (チキンマン, Chikinman) 気づいたらこうなっていたそうだ。必殺技は「チキンボーン！！」 Tuna Fruit (マグロフルーツ, Maguro Furūtsu): 必殺技は「フルーツを食べる」。自分の体がなくなるまで食べる強者。 Tuna Fruit also returns as an enemy in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the 9 Ultimate Warriors. Enamel (エナメル, Enameru) 武器は「電ブレード」。１０００万ボルトの電流を浴びせるぞ！ Guts (大車輪, Daisharin) 決めゼリフは「世界がまわる〜。」もう１８年以上まわっている。 Salmon Roe (いくら, Ikura) 「自分いくらですけど！！」と言っているが、実はなっとうだ。 Brave Chick (ひよこ勇者, Hiyoko Yūsha) 母を探すために三千里の道を歩いてきた。好物はブラックコーヒー。 Hiri MEN (ヒリMEN, Hiri MEN) 「ヒリヒリさせてやるYO!!」必殺技はコンペイトウボムDA!! Mayo & Ketchup (マヨ&ケチャップ, Mayo & Kechappu) 生まれた時からずっといっしょにいる。ふたりとも天然ボケだ。 Chick Mask (ひよこ仮面, Hiyoko Kamen) 「今日は卵が２割引きですよ」と言いつつ、必殺技は「卵投げ」。 Torutoto (トルトト, Torototo) 必殺技は、ただなめるだけだが、舌がザラザラなのでけっこう痛い。 Man (男, Otoko) 男らしさを求め、最近腕立て伏せを始めた。まさに男の中の男だ。 *'Attacks': **オトコナラ グチャグチャ ウゴクナ: **Death Beam (デスビーム, Desu Bīmu): Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors Trint Light (トリントライト, Torintoraito): Rhombus (比氏形, Hishigata) Undefeatable (不戦敗, Fusenpai): Friend (友（フレンド）, Furendo): Half-Broken UFO (半壊UFO, Hankai UFO): Gentleman Crab Scythe (紳士カニカマ, Shinshi Kanikama): Death Gas (デスガス, Desu Gasu): Kimabe (キマベ, Kimabe): Maripper (マリッパー, Marippā): Super Poke Girl (ポーケ少女スーパー, Pōke Shōjo Sūpā): Corn Assassin (とうも殺し屋, Tōmo Koroshiya): Horse Baba (馬ババ, Uma Baba) Sportsmanship (スポーツマンシップ Supōtsumanshippu): Dumbourne (ダンボーン Danbōn): Mushroom Man (キノコマン, Kinokoman): T-Car (T車, T-Kuruma): No.1 Host Masashi (No.1ホストまさし, No.1 Hosuto Masashi): Bad Omen (ワルいよかん Waruiyokan): Ghost Samurai Kasa-obake Trivia References Category:Video games